Celos
by xanxel
Summary: En una fiesta, uno de los invitados tratara de ganar a Lizzy que hará Ciel respecto a esto? que sentimientos podrán aflorar en él cuando se de cuenta que su enorme enojo es por culpa de los celos... pasen y dejen REWW PLEASEEEE


N/A: ES UNA HISTORIA SOBRE CIEL Y LIZZY ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN ONESHOT

Celos

Claramente no podía negar que ella lo amaba, pero tampoco podía negar que sus chillidos y sus grandes apretones que le daba cada vez que lo veía lo molestaban un poco, pero ella, la muchacha rubia que está del otro lado de la mesa conversando con sus otros tres inútiles sirvientes era una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba plenamente, pues, sabía que su amor por él era puro y verdadero y que ella jamás lo apuñalaría por la espalda, pero dentro de todo sería que esa mujer no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su vida que ir a buscarlo en los peores momentos y molestarlo pidiéndole miles de cosas, bailes, ceremonias, etc.

Suspiro…

**- Pasa algo Bocchan?-** pregunto su demonio mayordomo.

**- No- **dijo él apoyando su cabeza en su mano y adoptando un semblante resignado.

**- Eh! Ciel!- **llamo Elizabeth del otro extremo de la mesa.-** habrá una gran fiesta en Londres, mi familia la celebrara, es la bienvenida para Lord Hellsing y su familia que habían estado ausentes por tres años, los recuerdas?**- pregunto la hija de la marquesa.

**- Hellsing dices?-** dijo Ciel con un aire pensativo, claro que los recordaba-** si, se fueron a Rumania por asuntos del gobierno**- Lizzy asintió.

- **Si y recuerdas a Arthur? Es el hijo de Richard Hellsing, su hijo, él que tiene nuestra misma edad**- le dijo entusiasmada la rubia.

**- Como olvidarlo- **le dijo Ciel mientras le daba un sorbo a su té que recién había llegado. Como olvidar a ese estúpido, desde que eres niños que solo peleaban, era una rivalidad de nacimiento.

**- Iras? –** le pregunto Lizzy.

**- Por supuesto que no-** respondió el conde, dejando a la niña rubia con un semblante triste.

**- Disculpe Bocchan-** interrumpió Sebastian con su típica reverencia esperando el ademan de Ciel para que continuara hablando, el que no tardo en llegar- **creo que sería bueno ir, o sino su reputación quedara manchada.**

**- Tienes razón-** dijo Ciel luego de meditarlo-** muy bien entonces…**- hizo una pausa mientras se levantaba- **no queda otro remedio, asistiremos.**

**- Ah! Si! Iré con Ciel!-** exclamo Lizzy emocionada, mientras comenzaba a repasar en voz alta el vestido que usaría y como debería ir vestido Ciel, de lo que no se dio cuenta es que Ciel ya la había dejado atrás.

_Una semana después…_

**Apresúrate Sebastian!- **exclamo Ciel-** o llegaremos tarde!**

Su carruaje ya esta listo bocchan- anuncio el mayordomo, mientras habría la puerta del carruaje para dejarlo entrar.

_Una hora después._

El carruaje paraba frente a una hermosa mansión, tan grande como la de los Phantomhive, la cual era decorada por hermosas luces y bellas melodías que venían desde su interior, la puerta se abrió y Ciel bajo del carruaje, caminando para adentrarse en la mansión seguido de su mayordomo, una vez que entro en el salón principal una voz grave y potente anunció su llegada.

**- Hace presencia el Conde Ciel phantomhive-**

Esto dejo algo perplejo a Ciel, más aún cuando le aplaudieron, de verdad esta fiesta era una ceremonia especial y de muy alto nivel, gracias a dios había seguido el concejo de Sebastian o sino en estos momentos seria el conde renegado y solitario, digno de las habladurías de la corte.

De pronto alguien interrumpió su paso pensativo y subiendo su mirada la vio a ella, Elizabeth Middleford, la cual hoy vestía como toda una princesa, un vestido con toques celeste y una banda que iba desde el hombro hasta su cadera contraria, hasta había cambiado de peinado, ya no eran dos coletas como siempre, era un simple moño en lo alto de su cabeza el cual sujetaba todo su pelo y solo se había dejado parte de su largo flequillo fuera del moño, se veía mayor y muy hermosa, pero lo que sorprendió mas aun al conde, es que la muchacha no se abalanzó contra sino que más le hizo una graciosa y elegante reverencia a lo que él tubo que responder como lo hacía un hombre de la corte.

**- Bienvenido a nuestra fiesta Conde Ciel Phantomhive-** saludo ella, digna y dejando incluso de lado su acento infantil.

**- Vaya lizzy, estas toda una lady-** opino Ciel y Lizzy le sonrió.

**- Es la fiesta de mi familia, no puedo dejarlos en vergüenza, a de más solo por esta vez me gustaría ser la digna prometida del conde Phantomhive-**

Ciel no supo que responder y tampoco fue necesario por que inmediato las luces se atenuaron y la misma voz potente y ronca que anuncio su llegada hablo.

**- Han llegado- **murmuro Elizabeth.

**- Denles la cordial bienvenida a la familia Hellsing, Sir Richard Hellsing, su esposa Lady Elena Hellsing y su hijo Arthur Hellsing.**

Desde la entrada hicieron aparición una familia completamente rubia, con ojos azules como el cielo, el padre era alto, de figura imponente y grandes bigotes, su esposa era menuda y muy carismática, un ángel, mientras que su hijo un poco mas alto que Ciel, eran tan hermosa que algunas madres no pudieron evitar envidiar la belleza del niño.

Grandes aplausos resonaron en la habitación ante la llegada de los invitados especiales de la noche y ellos caminaron saludando a todos cordialmente.

De pronto frente a Ciel y Elizabeth se paro un niño rubio.

**- Conde Ciel Phantomhive**- saludo el muchacho, mirando con recelo a Ciel, mientras Ciel respondia con la misma mirada.

-** Arthur Hellsing**- fue lo único que dijo, pues, la conversación se detuvo ahí, cuando Arthur fijo su mirada en Elizabeth y la quedo observando por un instante.

**- Lizzy-** la llamo, justo como la llamaba él también, que significaba esa amistad tan cercana entre ellos, como para que él la llamara lizzy.

**- Arthur!-** exclamo sonriéndole alegremente, como le sonreía a él, no pudo evitar retroceder un poco y observar la escena molesto.

**- Me has dejado perplejo, recordaba tu imagen vagamente, pero hoy… hoy lady Elizabeth me has dejado consternado, eres mas hermosa que en mis sueños-** el atrevido alago hizo que Lizzy se sonrojara de sobremanera, Ciel se dio media vuelta y siguió conversando con otros invitados, no le apetecía seguir escuchando semejante estupidez de conversación.

La fiesta continuo y ya cansada de sociabilizar, Ciel se retiro un poco, fue en ese momento que su mayordomo se le acerco.

**- Bocchan- **lo llamo.

**- Mm?-**

**- Creo que debería poner mas atención en Lady Elizabeth-**

Ciel miro a Sebastian con un toque de reproche y luego busco con su mirada a su prometida entre la multitud y allí vio como estaba sumergida en una animada conversación con Arthur, ambos reían, ella le contaba algo al parecer grandioso, pues alzaba sus manos dando a conocer la magnitud de su cuento, mientras él la observaba como un lobo que mira a su presa riendo de buena gana ante la historia de Lizzy.

**- Creo que sería bueno que la sacara a bailar-**

**- Tal vez-** dijo él con un tono de molestia que no paso desapercibido para el demonio, es que no se equivocaba Ciel Phantomhive estaba conociendo por primera vez los celos.

Lo vio levantarse y alejarse de su puesto, mientras el esbozaba una burlona sonrisa, sería una noche entretenida como todos los días desde que había hecho el pacto con él, su bocchan que cada día los sorprendía y lo entretenía más, sin duda era el mejor amo que había tenido hasta el momento.

Se acerco lentamente entre la multitud hasta donde Lizzy conversaba alegremente con Arthur, cuando estuvo detrás de ella tosió para dar a conocer su presencia.

**- Ciel!- **exclamo ella al notar su presencia, la sonrisa que salió de sus labios fue espontanea y hermosa, la sonrisa para su amado Ciel, Arthur al ver esa sonrisa no evito molestarse, a él le sonreía con naturalidad, con amor…

**- Me preguntaba si me concederías estas pieza?-** pregunto Ciel, y en los ojos de Elizabeth no destello mas que alegría ante la petición de Ciel y sin mas tomo de sus manos y lo arrastro a la pista de Baile y mientras lo hacia cruzo mirada con Arthur quien le regalo una mirada desafiante, hoy lucharía por lizzy.

Comenzó el valz y ambos lo disfrutaron, hasta que como muchos valz hubo un cambio ligero de parejas y allí Ciel quedo bailando con una señora, mientras que quien le había arrebatado a Elizabeth era nada menos que él Arthur, que se la llevo lejos, iba dispuesto a reclamarla, pero la señora con la que bailaba no lo dejo, hasta que la pieza termino, se disculpo y se retiro de la pista de baile y como nunca pensó lleno de rabia se aisló a un rincón a observar enfurecido como Elizabeth coqueteaba con Arthur Hellsing.

Se cruzo de brazos y miro de soslayo al suelo, cuando Sebastian se le acerco.

**- Cállate- **le dijo antes de que el demonio intentara decirle algo.

**- Ciel- **le llamo de pronto un voz autoritaria, llevanto la vista y vio a una elegante mujer rubia frente a él, era la marquesa Middleford, la madre de Elizabeth.

**- Tia…-** murmuro sorprendido Ciel.

-** Bailamos?-** pregunto, proposición a la que él no pudo negarse y se adentraron en la pista en la que aún bailaban los otros dos felices comiendo perdices, prefirió no mirarlos más o sino iría y le clavaría en el pecho una estaca a ese infeliz, ante este pensamiento no pudo mostrarse sorpredido, es que acaso estaba celoso?.

**- Ciel, me preguntaba si a caso estas loco?-**

**- Que!- **exclamo él sin entender.

**-Que se supone que haces tu aquí y mi hija bailando con el hijo de Sir Hellsing…-**

**- Ella…-** trato de reprochar Ciel, pero madame Middleford fue mas rápida.

**- Tu eres el hombre y quien reclama a su mujer, ella es tu prometida Ciel o es que acaso eres tan débil que no eres capaz ni de pelear por tu futura mujer, si es así creo que no serás un digno marido para mi hija- **el comentario de madame le dejo desconcertado

**- Pero es que…- **

- **No hay pero Ciel, esta vez te toca hacer algo por ella a ti, es Elizabeth quien siempre va a verte, es ella quien se escapa por ver como estas, es ella que vive y respira para hacerte feliz, mi hija Ciel te ama, pero el amor puede esfumarse cuando la decepción de ser un no correspondido embarga a las persona y por muy ingenua que ella sea, con esto se dará cuenta que de verdad tu no sientes nada por ella y mi marido prefiere estas muerto que ver sufrir a sus hijas y aun cuando la decisión podría acarrear rivalidades entre tu apellido y el nuestro él sería capaz de anular el compromiso- **Ciel la miro aun mas sorprendido aún- **dime Ciel y se sincero podrás hacer feliz a mi hija?**- y la simple verdad era que no, pero si daba esa respuesta Elizabeth se iría para siempre de su vida y él no quería eso, no podría, el único recuerdo viviente de sus hermoso años pasado estaba en ella, en su sonrisa, pero estar con él significaba hacerla sufrir como viuda para siempre.

**- No lo se**- respondió mostrando una triste mirada.-** pero ella es capaz de hacerme feliz a mi- **respondió sinceramente, la marquesa lo miro sorprendida.

**- Para Lizzy eso es suficiente-** ante esto la pieza termino y la marquesa se disculpo y lo dejo allí anonado y atontado, pero que egoísta era, la tendría simplemente para su felicidad, pero no lo podía evitar aun cuando ella se empeñaba en sacarle sonrisas y él nunca cedía, en esos intentos ella le recordaba que antes si lo hacía y como se hacía tal simple gesto, tal vez no lo hacia sonreír, pero lo hacía no olvidar el gusto de la verdadera felicidad

**- Lizzy…-** murmuro mientras sonreía y recordaba las miles de veces que lo había intentando, la vez que celebro tontamente su cumpleaños, que le hizo hacer un baile en su mansión luego de decorarla entera.

Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien hablo, eral Sir Richar Hellsing.

**- Quiero dar las gracias por esta gran bienvenida por el calor de todos….-** asi siguió el discurso, su señora hablo también y luego dieron paso a su hijo y sucesor.

- **Yo también quería dar las gracias por hacernos sentir como en casa nuevamente- **hablo Arthur ahora-** pero por sobretodo quiero felicitar la Familia Middleford que a de más de dar tan hermosa fiesta por tener una hija tan bella y encantadora como Elizabeth, que con sus alegre actitud puede hacer sonreír hasta el más desgraciado hombre, ha sido un placer para mi conocer a tan agradable persona y es más, me gustaría decir que si fueras mi prometida dedicaría mi vida entera en hacerte feliz….-**

-** Pero no lo es!**- se escucho un gran grito entre la multitud que escuchaba, era Ciel quien gritaba más molesto que nunca, sorprendiendo incluso a su mayordomo, quien solo se limito a observarlo en todo el discurso de Arthur, en ver como su cara comenzaba a volverse mas y mas colorada de rabia, hasta el punto de interrumpir el discurso con un fuerte grito- no es tu prometida- le dijo, mientras se acercaba a Elizabeth y la tomaba de la mano- **ella es mi prometida-** le dijo mientras se ponía delante de la mujer sin soltarla, dejando mas sorprendida que nunca- **y no es propio que un hombre hable así de la mujer de otro.**

-** Ella no es tu mujer**- le respondió Arthur tan ofuscado como Ciel, mientras las familias observaban algo aterrados la escena pero divertidos a la vez, sobre todo la marquesa quien sonreía desde las sombras.

-** Pero lo será y ni tu ni nadie lo impedirá**- le dijo.

-** Ella no puede casarse con un hombre maldito por la vida como tu! La llenaras de desgracias!- **exclamo Arthur, haciendo que esta vez su padre interviniera, pero la voluntad del niño era tan fuerte como la de Ciel, pero aquel comentario le había llegado hondo a Ciel, quien aun con la contrariedad de sus sentimientos sonrío, ya tenía la respuesta para pregunta.

-** No la subestimes-** le exclamo- **Elizabeth es una mujer fuerte, que nunca se rinde, ninguna desgracia puede abatirla, es por esa razón que solo ella puede ser la mujer de un Phantomhive de CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!- **le exclamo, dejando perplejos a todos en la sala, mientras que la mujer que estaba detrás de él comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente, mientras sonreía satisfecha y enamorada, lo amaba mas que a nadie en este mundo.

**- Pero…- **se dispuso a debatir cuando Elizabeth hablo.

**- Arthur**- le llamo amablemente mientras aun corrían lagrimas por su mejilla- **déjalo ya, no podrás hacer nada, agradezco tus amables palabras, pero yo soy de Ciel, fui criada para ser una digna acompañante de un Phantomhive y de nadie más-**

Antes las palabras de Lizzy, Arthur bajo la mirada y asintió.

-** Espero que sepas hacerla feliz Phantomhive pues yo estaré esperando cualquier descuido tuyo-** le dijo para dar por terminada la conversación.

Luego del incidente Arthur fue gravemente reprendido por sus padres, mientras Ciel pedía a Sebastian arreglar su carruaje ya era hora de partir.

**- Excelente actuación bocchan-** le dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

**- No es necesario que me des a entender que disfrutaste viendo semejante escena**- le reprendió.

**- Ciel-** le llamo una voz y allí vio a la marquesa.

**-Tia..-**

**-Cada vez me convences mas de que eres digno de mi hija, sigue así y tal vez algún día lo apruebe del todo- **le dijo y sin mas se marcho.

-** Tiene que ser siempre tan arrogante-** dijo Ciel.

**- Ciel!-** escucho llamarle de nuevo, es que no dejarían que se marchara pronto, pero esta vez se asomaba Lizzy.

**- Lizzy**- murmuro al verla.

**- Ciel yo… no supe que decirte en ese momento…**- balbuceo la pobre muchacha- **pero quiero que sepas que no me importa lo que pase, sea bueno o malo, se desde dentro de mi que naci para ti, para amortiguar y endulzar el dolor que carga tu alma**- estaba escuchando bien, esa era su Elizabeth de siempre- **y si puedo hacerlo aun que sea un poco, si con mis tontas ocurrencias apenas logro hacerte recordar tu sonrisa y olvidar por segundos tu pesada carga, seré por siempre la mujer mas feliz del mundo… Ciel-** le dijo la muchacha y como si se tratase de grandes coincidencias, Lizzy acababa de complementar sus pensamiento y con esas palabras ya no sentía tan egoísta, sin duda ella su digna prometida.

Sonrió, es que simplemente no lo pudo evitar, al parecer no todo era tanta desgracia en su vida.

**- Gracias-** le dijo y de pronto como un gran instinto, se acerco a ella y la atrajo hacia si, sin decir mucho le tapo sus labios con los suyos, fue una caricia suave y fugaz, que no duró mucho, pero que fue infinitamente hermoso para ella, quien quedo perpleja y muda.

**- Adios Lizzy-** le dijo una vez que se subió al carruaje y se fue, dejando a una todavía perpleja Lizzy, es que se acababan de dar su primer beso, el primer beso de muchos que vendrían después.

Camino a la mansión phantomhive….

**- Bocchan, eso fue esplendido- **le dijo su mayordomo, pero él no contesto.

Iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, sin duda los celos eran terribles, tendría mas cuidado con ellos, después de todo el espectáculo dado fue por culpa de ellos, los celos y la próxima vez que alguien hiciera eso no dudaría en hacerlo pagar, pero por dentro se sentía liviano, un gran peso había sido desalojado de su corazón y con esa sensación se dejo llevar hasta el profundo sueño

Su mayordomo que lo acompañaba dentro del carruaje le escucho susurrar "Lizzy" antes de que cayera profundamente dormido, **" los sentimientos que los celos pueden hacer aflorar en un humano, por eso son tan interesantes" pensó Sebastian.**

**Fin**

**N/a: ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO TENIA GANAS DE HACER UN FIC DE ESTA PAREJA DEPUES DE TODO HAY MUY POCOS, TODOS SON SOBRE SEBASTIAN Y CIEL, ASI QUE ESPERO SUS REW DICIENDO QUE LES PARECIO LA HISTORIA.**


End file.
